


i fucking hate the beach but you’re a hot lifeguard and dammit why won’t you notice me.

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swearing, mention of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets dragged to the beach by Trott, the lifeguard gets the hots for Ross</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fucking hate the beach but you’re a hot lifeguard and dammit why won’t you notice me.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr! Also probs not that good but either way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“C’mon Ross, please! We haven’t been out of the house in ageeesss!” The small dark haired boy pleaded. Ross let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t stand the beach. All the sand going everywhere, in his toes, his hair and how it stuck to him after paddling in the sea. Ross wished he could avoid the beach this holiday, but it seemed that was not an option considering he had the worlds happiest friend next to him.

He gave in and said “Fine, but you are not bringing any sand into my car!” He certainly didn’t want to clean out his car for the second time this week. The journey to the beach was a wild one, there was a lot of singing next to Ross, and there were Pringles of the salt and vinegar flavour everywhere as Trott had tried to feed Ross them as he was driving. Ross was contemplating just turning back home right away when he spotted something mesmerising on the beach. He decided as he was here, he might as well stay now. He pulled over to the nearest car park and got out of the car.

The boot opened and Trott ran to the back, grabbing a bucket and spade as he ran past. Trott couldn’t wait to surprise Ross with an awesome sand castle, he was going to decorate it with shells and seaweed. He had to make a start on it right away, and ran off.

“Trott! I need a hand unpacking everything! Don’t run off you twat!” The dark-haired giant shouted after him. He let out another sigh, as he changed from his trainers into some white flip-flops. He decided to leave Trotts chair behind, he’s be too busy playing in the sand anyway. He grabbed a pack of pepsi, a deck chair, a towel – specifically the Disney princess one- and shut the boot.

He practically fell over when he got to the beach, much to his embarrassment. He dumped the chair on the floor and layed out the towel. He was really regretting wearing a dark t-shirt and coat to the beach today.

**Oh my. He is so handsome, the lifeguard sighed to himself. He carefully watched him as he lay out the towel on the floor and wiped his brow with sweat. He badly wanted to talk to the gentleman but he was on duty. _I certainly wouldn’t mind stripping his t-shirt off for this guy if he needed rescuing_ he thought to himself.**

Ross felt like he was being watched, and nervously looked about to see if anyone was watching him take his shirt off. He threw it to one side and lied down on his back, immediately being blinded by the sun. He felt around for his sunglasses and put them on, shutting his eyes. He might as well try to enjoy it. Only a few moments later, he felt his arm being tugged by someone.

“Ross! Come and see the sandcastle I’ve made” Trott squealed with excitement. Ross let out a grunt and reluctantly got up, wincing as the sand stuck to his toes. He knew the small man wouldn’t give up until he saw his sandcastle. He let Trott take his and and followed him to the marvellous creation of his. It was pretty good, he had to admit.

“Ok that’s pretty cool, I was expecting a giant dick in the sand in all honesty.” He laughed.

“Well do you want me to draw one for you?” Trott laughed back.

**Perfect timing! His shift was over and he couldn’t wait to go and talk to this handsome man. He’d watched him get dragged away by his friend to look at his sandcastle. He’d marvelled at how they were laughing with each other. Alex decided to wait and talk to his fellow lifeguard until the man returned to his sunbathing so he could come and talk to him in private.**

Ross really wanted to go back now, the sand felt all gritty and he didn’t like it one little bit. He looked behind him and —- “oh. My. Gosh. Fucking hell” He whispered, low enough so Trott couldn’t hear him. Behind him talking to his friend, was the most gorgeous lifeguard he’d ever seen. He had a scruffy beard and brilliant hair that stuck out everywhere but still made him look great. His thoughts were disrupted when Trott took a running leap and jumped on him, causing him to fall over into the sand.

“Oh forgodsakes Trott, I’m covered in sand now.” Ross complained

“Just come and have a swim then mate, it’s not cold” Once again, the small man led him by then hand and into the water.

“Um Trott please, I- I- I can’t swim.” Ross gritted through his teeth. He was telling the truth, he was ill when his school gave out swimming lessons.

“It’s ok mate, I can teach you”. The other replied. Ross cautiously waded into the water, slightly shivering at the shock of the water. He started panicking when the water reached his shoulders, he was drifting further out and away from his pepsi that was probably boiling hot by now.

“Trott I can’t swim, I’m struggling to get back!” Even the confident swimmer himself was getting worried, the current had got stronger as time had gone on and he was unable to reach him. He started panicking and frantically waving his arms, trying to get the attention of the lifeguards on duty, but they were all talking to each other.

“HELP, MY FRIEND CAN’T SWIM” He shouted with all his might. Trott started to have a panic attack, scared for his friends life. Ross, on the other hand, was desperately trying to paddle back to shore, but with every move he was getting more lethargic and he thought to himself: _this is it. This is how I’m going to die._

Alex spotted the gentleman struggling after the shouts for help, and looked at the other lifeguards on duty, they were all chatting at the bar. _Shit. This was it._ He sprinted towards the sea, stripping his shirt off as he ran. Ross managed to stay afloat long enough to catch a glimpse of the lifeguard shirtless and he smirked to him self as he went under for the fourth time in a minute. Alex was sprinting so fast, he wasn’t even paying attention to all the sandcastles he was crushing, including Trott’s. He dove into the water and swam as fast as he could to the man. He went under the water, and scooped him up into his arms and swam to the surface as fast as he could. _Shit_. He wasn’t breathing.

Hastily, he pulled the man back to shore and lay him on his back, immediately doing emergency CPR. It still wasn’t working. He tried doing mouth to mouth, and gasped when the man turned it into a kiss. Smith felt himself becoming very flustered as the Ross deepened the kiss, pulling him in closer. Reluctantly, Smith pulled away, relieved that the man had survived. Ross spluttered water everywhere and smirked at the man who was gazing down upon him.

“Thanks for saving my life” Ross said as he sat upright. He gave the lifeguard an unexpected hug and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Haha, that’s ok, I was just doing my job even though I was off duty” The taller man replied. Ross was staring at Trott, who was staring at his sandcastle in ruins. He fell to his knees and reluctantly started to rebuild. As Smith got up, he saw what he had ruined and went over to apologise. He sat down next to Trott and helped him rebuild his creation, with Ross next to him.

“It’s ok, the tower was wrong anyway, you don’t have to help me” Trott grinned, exchanging a glance with Ross Ross smiled back as Smith pulled him up, holding his hand as they went to grab a pepsi. All was bliss.


End file.
